1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to band wheels for band saws and relates more particularly to a vibration resistant structure for a flanged band wheel for use in a band saw machine of the type in which the cutting band is trained in tension around the peripheral surfaces of spaced band wheels with the back edge of the cutting band acting against a flange extending radially outward from the rear face of the band wheels and the cutting edge of the cutting band overhanging the non-flanged front face of the band wheels.